The present disclosure generally relates to roller structures. More particularly, in some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to roller turn rollers used in conveyor systems.
Roller turn rollers are utilized in conveyor systems to control and guide the moving components of the conveyor around curves or turns and prevent lateral displacement of such components from the intended course. In a power and free conveyor, for example, a series of such rollers at the inside of a turn hold the power chain in proper horizontal alignment with the free rail of the conveyor system to maintain inter-engagement with driven trolleys. It is common to use oil or grease to lubricate the bearings used in roller turn rollers to extend the service life of the bearing.